


Pony Nukes

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [10]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maverick on Hunter, Not actually porn, Zero is a mouthy sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're gonna be famous. Pick off X and Zero in one night..."<br/>"We're gonna be legends," crowed the other Maverick. "We might even outrank Sigma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Nukes

"You don't seem like such hot shit now, Zero," the Maverick sneered, enjoying the glower that the handcuffed Maverick Hunter was throwing him.

"Man, it's gonna be so awesome," said the second Maverick, nearly dancing with self-satisfaction. "We're gonna be famous. Pick off X and Zero in one night..."

"We're gonna be legends," crowed the other. "We might even outrank Sigma."

"What you're going to be is dead," Zero promised grimly. "Guaranteed."

The first Maverick made a loud put-upon noise and threw his head back with a weird little whine. "Shut up."

The second Maverick laughed, grinding the muzzle of his pistol against Zero's temple. "Nope. We got hostages, blondie. Not just here, either... got a stash of sniveling little nobodies wired up to a hundred pounds of vintage pony nuke and," he tapped the gun repeatedly against Zero's head to emphasize the next few words, "You. don't. know. where. they. are. Major boomboom if we get unhappy. Heheh... sure as fuck got you by the short coils, don't we?"

What the Mavericks didn't seem to realize was that Zero was in constant contact with Hunter HQ. Through a remote uplink in his eyes, the command staff were watching the pair's every move, and through Zero's ears they heard - and hissed at - every word.

Signas glowered furiously behind Alia's chair, his fingers digging into the headrest. "Monsters," he murmured, then twisted his head to demand of his staff, "Please tell me that we didn't lose track of one of those antiques lately."

Alia winced. "We can't pick up radiological signatures under a certain size with all the noise from everyday Reploid activity. Each of us is a small fusion reactor walking around! They could have salvaged it from one of the former Middle Eastern desert areas, or even the rubble of Area Zero..."

Layer hesitantly cleared her throat and forced through her shyness to ask, "Uhm, instead of worrying about trying to scan for the bomb right now, why don't we just scan the area for concentrated signals of groups of Reploids larger than five, parsing out social events and known aggregating sites like theaters and stores?"

Alia began to grin. "That's the right answer."

Signas nodded. "Layer, Palette, Sprite and Pixel, you four, do it. You've got a lot of ground to cover fast. Alia, I want to know if blacklisted components have moved recently. I hope to hell these jackasses are just trash talking us. The Shinobi are screaming for blood so let's give this to them and get them to their staging area."

"Yes, sir!"

Alia whispered in Zero's ear. _[Stay tight. We're working on it.]_

Zero radioed back a dry laugh. [ _Don't rush on my account.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble, never really got anywhere with this one. I'm opening up the old archives and throwing out a few more interesting leftovers like this that never made it to my ff.net account or anywhere else.


End file.
